Chronosphere
A secret project in development by the USSR, and then continued by GDI, the '''Chronosphere '''is a mass teleportation device created by Russian Science teams during the First Tiberium War , and not used until during the end of the Third CLPA War by forces worldwide. The Chronosphere is capable of transferring an entire platoon of vehicles from one location to another, usually within a battlefield, though some designs have managed to transfer units further, though not without side effects, including people simply vanishing during travel, to an extremely dangerous but temporary tear in space-time that tore apart anything it touched, known simply as a Chrono Vortex. These still occur in the present incarnation of the Chronosphere, but are extremely rare and usually short instances. Eventually the design was almost mastered towards the end of the First Tiberium War, allowing instantaneous transferring of vehicles across a battlefield (as designs for further travel were ditched due to risks being far too high). However, use on infantry has an extremely deadly effect. No shielding from the teleportation from a vehicle results in the infantry being shredded apart rather violently. While this is a problem for transferring allied units, it is a good, if not brutal, way of eradicating a large enemy infantry force. It can also beech ships by teleporting them onto land, and can drown vehicles with their occupants by teleporting them into deep water, proving itself to be more than a simple teleporter. This has no effect on air vehicles however, which cannot be affected by the Chronosphere while in flight due to their altitude (though low flying and grounded aircraft are susceptible to its effects). Another use the Chronosphere has is that it has a strange time dilation effect, though it is not entirely known what causes this. While this doesn't effect units being transferred, buildings in the teleportation radii, as well as anything inside the buildings, will be frozen in time for a few minutes. It is unknown what was done to achieve this effect, though its use varies. While it is true that any buildings affected cease to function, they also become immune to attack. Anything that touches the field is absorbed into the Chrono-field, freezing them in time as well until the effect wears off. Objects tend to lose all velocity upon hitting the field, and will simply drop to the ground when it wears off. On March 13, 2014, a breakthrough with the tacitus at a GDI research lab has managed to compress down the Chronosphere to be infantry use. This has mainly seen use in GDIs Commandos, who are now known as Chrono Commandos by their fellow soldiers. While it can only move the commando itself, it has next to no chance of causing any of the side effects the usual Chronosphere can cause. Though GDI has shut down, the USSR continues to use the Chronosphere for moving military supplies and forces, and science teams still work on improving it every day. Many of the side effects have been nearly negated, though Chrono Vortexes are still known to occur during its use, and sometimes a deadly quake in time can hit the area around the Chronosphere, causing injuries on the genetic level. The technology, despite its use, is still experimental. Category:Superweapons Category:Military Devices